Celos: Motivos de un asesino
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Iwatobi es un pequeño pueblo pesquero lleno de tranquilidad y paz, la rutina de bienestar se respira diariamente, pero una noche de oscuro cielo, alguien sale a cometer algo indebido por Dios, pues según su ideología, nadie puede verlo, nadie que no sea él. Y mientras tararea una suave canción infantil en la oscuridad de la noche, la sangre cubre el pavimento frío. [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:

Iwatobi es un pequeño pueblo pesquero lleno de tranquilidad y paz, la rutina de bienestar se respira diariamente, pero una noche de oscuro cielo, alguien sale a cometer algo indebido por Dios, pues según su ideología, nadie puede verlo, nadie que no sea él.

Y mientras tararea una suave canción infantil en la oscuridad de la noche, la sangre cubre el pavimento frío.

"Lo hago por amor" suele decirse "Lo hago porque lo amo tanto que no dejaría que alguien más me lo quitara"

Notas del fanfic:

Para el lector…

_Estimado lector…_

_Vuelvo con un nuevo fic esperando que sea de su agrado._

_Si ya ha leído con anticipación otro trabajo mío, comprenderá que mi manera de trabajo es distinta a la de muchos, pues, rara será la historia con ambiente feliz._

_Si se considera un lector demasiado sensible, o que no tolera los fanfics tristes, queda bajo su responsabilidad._

Notas del Capítulo:

**Gracias por elegir este fanfic como su nueva lectura, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.**

**Escribo para ustedes y solo para ustedes.**

**Prologo:**

Hacía frío, tanto que incluso las manos se entumían, las mejillas es congelaban y sentías que los dedos no estaban más en tus manos. Las hojas bailaban inconscientes de lo que aquella noche pasaría, es normal, después de todo, por algo ha de soplar el viento.

No había nadie en las calles de Iwatobi, el viento era terriblemente violento, lastimaba a todo aquel que osara salir, lo hería como navaja filosa en espera de cortar carne.

-¡Detente…!-.

Aquel gritó de terror se había escuchado en la negra noche y de pronto, nada.

Una canción infantil sonaba a lo lejos, una canción dulce e infantil, tranquila. Miró el cuchillo en sus manos y lo limpió con la ropa de su víctima que se desangraba lentamente en el pavimento, después sacó una hoja de papel de su abrigo y con un lápiz tachó un nombre. Después se hincó y acarició la mejilla de aquella persona que gemía de dolor en el suelo, su mirada se apagaba a cada segundo, y a sabiendas de eso, él no hacía nada.

-¿Sabes? No te odio. Pero no puedo dejar que sigas amenazando lo que es mío, porque, ¿sabes? él y yo tenemos una relación, no dejaría que alguien como tu decidiera alejarme de él… Te vi hablándole esta mañana… Lo toleré por mucho tiempo, pero alguien me contó que él te gustaba… sea una mentira o no… Más vale prevenir que lamentar…-

La voz casi muerta salió de aquellos labios murmurando un "Era mentira", con el dedo pulgar, aquel asesino, limpió una gota de sangre que había caído en su mejilla, después le sonrió y siguió mirándole fijamente, no se inmutó si quiera cuando comenzó a vomitar sangre.

-El rojo… siempre te quedó muy bien-.

Tocó el timbre una vez, suspiró, aún no entendía porque seguía con la misma rutina, si la obvia respuesta era "No va a abrir". Dio la vuelta a la casa llegando a la puerta de atrás, como supuso, estaba abierta. Entró cerrándola tras de sí, suponiendo que a quien buscaba se encontraba en su "santuario".

Y así como lo predijo, el cesto con ropa estaba lleno, no era difícil saber que ahí estaría.

-Haru-.

El de cabellos color ébano salió de la tina y sacudió su cabeza haciendo que las gotas de agua que resbalaban de sus hebras, cayeran libremente, miró la mano que se extendía delante de él y después miró al castaño que se fijaba a él con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, o se nos hará tarde-.

El azabache aceptó la mano ofrecida y se levantó para salir de ahí y cambiarse para ir a la escuela.

Caminaron por el sendero que los llevaba a la escuela, Makoto hablaba y Haruka escuchaba, la rutina diaria de siempre, hasta que una llamada los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede, Nagisa?-.

-¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan, deben venir pronto, algo pasó, algo muy muy muy muy malo, por favor, vengan a la estación de trenes que está cerca de la escuela!-.

La voz de Nagisa a penas y se entendía estaba tan alterado que las palabras que salían de su boca eran inentendibles.

Makoto miró a Haruka, el cual asintió y se echaron a correr, pues aquello no significaba nada bueno.

Cuando llegaron, la escena era de lo más rara posible, había patrullas, personas, policías, de todo, Nagisa corrió hacia ellos seguido por Rei, el rubio abrazó a Makoto incontrolable, Rei acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarlo, aunque el también temblaba asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Rei-chan y yo… quedamos de vernos aquí, p-pero cuando llegamos…-hizo una pausa y miró a Makoto y Haruka que esperaban atentos y con rostro preocupado la continuación del rubio el cual volvió a romper en llanto- Cuando llegamos, vimos a Gou-chan-.

Señaló el rubio hacia el tumulto de gente, el castaño y el azabache corrieron hacia allá abriéndose paso entre la multitud morbosa, y al quedar en frente, miraron un cuerpo debajo de una manta negra pero encima de un enorme charco color carmesí, e indistinguible color rojo de largas y lisas hebras de cabello… en efecto, era Gou Matsuoka.

-¡Gou!-.

La voz de un pelirrojo los hizo volverse, Rin Matsuoka se acercaba a paso rápido pero con terror en el rostro, apartó a sus amigos de ahí y miró por encima de la cinta amarilla de "Prohibido", sin pensarlo dos veces, brincó la cinta y se acercó con piernas temblorosas, dos hombres uniformados le detuvieron, pero al ver aquellos cabellos que sobresalían, les empujó gritando "Es mi hermana".

Cuando quitó el manto negro miró a su hermana menor debajo de él, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos escarlata "¿Gou…?" susurró mientras limpiaba una mancha de sangre de su mejilla, aunque ya seca, sin poder contenerse abrazó el frio cuerpo sin vida y comenzó a llorar, su uniforme blanco se había manchado de la sangre de su hermana menor… No había sido capaz de protegerla.

Makoto y Haruka bajaron la cabeza con tristeza y Nagisa seguía llorando mientras que Rei trataba de consolarlo. "Saquen a ese muchacho de ahí" habló un hombre, en ese instante tres hombres llegaron y trataron de separar a Rin del cuerpo, pero no podían, Rin amenazaba con matar a un segundo, por lo cual Makoto y Haruka saltaron la cinta y ayudaron a alejarlo.

Rin estaba inconsolable, no aceptaba palabras de nadie, solo quería encontrar al responsable y matarlo, todos estaban tristes, se leía en sus miradas ¿quién sería capaz de lastimar a Gou… No, ¿quién había sido capaz de matarla?

En la noche alguien reía de manera suave y risueña mientras escribía un nombre más en la lista.

-Yo con mis manos a todos borraré y entonces, no tendré que compartirte con nadie más…- cantó en tonada de música de cuna, miró el nombre de su siguiente víctima y susurró "Lastima que tengas ojos tan bonitos… Pronto, no se volverán a abrir jamás"

Notas del final:

_En cuanto pueda, subiré el segundo capítulo. _

_¿Quién seguirá? Eso ni yo lo sé. Mi musa me lo dictará en el camino._

_¡Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide, el asesino es parte de nuestro querido elenco de "FREE!" lo de inventar OC'S no es lo mío. Así que espero que con el transcurso del tiempo averigüen de quien se trata._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Dos largos meses del caso Matsuoka Gou han pasado, y a pesar de ello, las investigaciones no arrojan a nada. No hubo abuso físico, ni siquiera mucho forcejeo, cualquiera pensaría que fue un asalto que terminó en un mal escenario, pero aun así, no se explicaban porque ningun objeto había desaparecido. No había ninguna huella en la base de datos criminales de Japón y eso hacía mucho más difícil el trabajo de los agentes de policía.

A pesar de todos los malos infortunios, los chicos de Iwatobi debían seguir con sus vidas, no negaban que el terror sucumbía en sus almas, pues era cierto. Un escenario tan grotesco y terrorífico nunca se había hecho presente en aquel tranquilo puerto pesquero.

"¿crees que sea conveniente salir?… digo, lo de Gou-san es muy resiente…"

"Rei-chan, solo será un momento. Y solo es por una fecha especial"

Ese fue el último _chat _ de ambos, llevaban ocho meses de relación secreta, aquella noche decidieron ir a cenar, pues dos meses antes habían decidido no celebrar cada que cumplían un mes, por lo acontecido con Gou y porque no estaban aptos después de aquello.

Fue una pequeña velada, en donde el tiempo pasó rápido, al llegar a la playa, Rei le dijo a Nagisa que lo acompañaría hasta su casa, Nagisa se negó un par de veces, pero eso no inmutó al de gafas, y Nagisa aceptó, porque amaba que Rei fuera así de dulce con él. Caminaron por la playa, Rei le dio su abrigo al rubio, que como siempre, olvido traer uno.

-No pensé que encontraría a ambos aquí-.

Habló una voz detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon al reconocerla con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-habló el de cabellos azules mientras acomodaba sus gafas-No debe andar solo por la playa.-

-No debes andar solo por aquí-reprochó el rubio haciendo un pequeño mohín- y menos con un asesino suelto en Iwatobi-.

A cambio recibieron una sonrisa, pacífica y dulce. Su amigo guardó sus manos dentro de su abrigo y en un segundo, casi en un parpadeo, Rei pudo visualizar algo brillante dentro de este, cuando menos se dio cuenta, un cuchillo de cocina se dirigía hacia su pareja, por impulso se interpuso logrando que este se atravesara por debajo de su clavícula, el rubio se quedó atónito ante la escena, Rei miró confundido al agresor, hizo una mueca de dolor, pues sentía como aquel arma perforaba cada tendón y músculo que atravesaba.

-¿Qué está haciendo…?-.

El joven chasqueó la boca, su intentó había sido vilmente obstaculizado, y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Rei, que tonto haz sido. Pudiste seguir la petición de Nagisa y haber ido a casa, ahora estarías bajo el agua duchándote, pero veo que no eres inteligente. Nagisa era mi presa esta noche, pero de cualquier forma, te hubiese matado tarde o temprano, me ahorrarás trabajo, así mataré dos pájaros de un tiro-.

Aquello asombró a los dos jóvenes, el otro volvió a sonreír y después soltó una risita psicópata, algo que les causaba un terror indescriptible.

-Entonces… Gou…- murmuró Nagisa.

-Sí, fui yo-. Concluyó.

Sacó el cuchillo de un solo movimiento, Rei sintió desmayarse, jamás había sentido tanto dolor, se llevó una de las manos a la parte herida y trató de enfocar su vista; no, no podía dejar a Nagisa solo, no podía desmayarse, debía protegerlo, porque él se lo había prometido. El cuidaría a Nagisa hasta el final.

Una vez más el cuchillo se alzó ante la mirada de ambos jóvenes, pero esta vez, Nagisa reaccionó y tomó del brazo a su agresor, que, minutos antes, aún consideraba su amigo.

-¡basta!-.

Pero con un simple movimiento logró zafarse del agarre de su amigo, Rei miró a su novio detrás de su agresor, sin pensarlo dos veces le ordenó:

-¡Vete de aquí, busca ayuda!-.

El rubio se levantó con torpeza, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería dejar a Rei solo, pero eso solo lo hubiese causado más problemas. Siguió corriendo, pero un gran muro obstaculizó su salida, iba a girarse pero al hacerlo, vio como aquella familiar silueta se acercaba a paso lento. El rubio se hizo hacia atrás por reflejo, buscó una salida a sus lados, pero había una gran pared tras él y una reja enorme que impedía el paso, al parecer, sería una construcción en un futuro.

-Por favor… detente… Yo sé que tú no quieres hacer esto-. Susurró pero aquellos ojos que antes eran tan tranquilos, ahora demostraban un color opaco y sin vida que le helaba la piel.

Una vez más soltó una risa y a sus pies lanzó las gafas del de ojos violetas.

Nagisa soltó lágrimas de incredulidad, dolor, tristeza, impotencia… se acercó a aquel asesino que bien conocía y golpeó su pecho repetidas veces.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¡Se suponía que siempre seriamos amigos!-.

-Me molesta que te acerques a él… me molestaba que Él ayudara a Rei… me molestaba todo de ustedes dos… siempre queriendo llamar su atención ¿verdad?-.

-¿De qué estás hablando…?-.

Un dolor agudo, punzante, mortífero y despiadado atravesó al rubio, miró hacia abajo topándose con el cuchillo atravesando su vientre cada vez más, por inercia llevó sus manos a las que sostenían el arma y miró aquel rostro sonriente… nunca creyó que una sonrisa le causara tanto miedo.

-Yo no te odio. Solo que, tú, Rei y Gou son un peligro para mí… O bueno, lo eran-.

Sacó el cuchillo del interior de aquel rubio el cual bajó la mirada y cayó de rodillas al suelo, miró sus manos y notó como la sangra salía imparable.

-¿quieres ir con Rei…?-.

El rubio alzó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces su agresor le llevó, dejando tras de sí un camino carmesí.

Cuando llegó al lugar en donde estaba el de cabello azul, tendido sobre el arena, Nagisa soltó un sollozo, con delicadeza, aquel asesino le dejó a su lado.

-Perdóname, Rei-chan… debí obligarte a ir a casa…-

Acarició la mejilla casi fría de aquel que amaba y comenzó a llorar. Todo se había acabado.

Capítulo 3: Proximamente


	3. Chapter 3

III

-¿Esta seguro que esto funcionará?-. Habló Aiichiro Nitori con algo de angustia en su mirada.

El joven de ojos aguamarina lo miró y asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Rin ha estado muy desanimado desde… lo de Gou. Me preocupa mucho verlo así, no me agrada… Por eso, creo que con esto lo alegraremos aunque sea un poco. Rin es muy "romántico" para estas cosas-. Respondió Sousuke.

Siguieron caminando junto con Momotarō a las orillas de la playa, la noche caía en total oscuridad, y a pesar de eso decidieron aventurarse, todo iba bien, no había nada de qué preocuparse hasta que escucharon un grito:

-¡Corre, Nagisa-kun!-.

Aquel grito los hizo alertarse, Sousuke volteó en dirección a donde se había escuchado aquel grito. Aiichiro y Momotarō se ocultaron detrás de él, pero sus ojos aún se mantenían al tanto de lo que ocurría, miraron un cuerpo caer a la arena y otro más que corría detrás de otro.

-¡Es el asesino de Iwatobi!-. Sin poderlo evitar el de cabello anaranjado habló completamente asustado, provocando así que aquella silueta malvada se detuviera y dirigiera su mirada al trio, Sousuke le tapó la boca, esperando que la oscuridad de la noche los ocultara de aquellos ojos fieros, finalmente aquel volvió su mirada a la presa que huía de él y le siguió dejando a aquellos testigos atrás.

-¡vámonos de aquí!-. Dijo Momotarō zafándose del agarre de Yamazaki, se echó a correr seguido por un Aiichiro en estado de Shock, Sousuke no apartó la vista de aquel escenario, pero no podía concluir nada, tenía miedo, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba, se echó a correr junto con aquel par, dejando atrás lo que sea que haya pasado. "Es una broma" se dijo.

-Buenos días, Haru. Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero Ran y Ren no me dejaban venir-. Habló el de ojos verdes mirando a Haruka de pie en las escaleras. Este se limitó a asentir y bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad comenzando a caminar a su lado.

Caminaron con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la playa, pero algo peculiar llamó su atención, había mucha gente, algo en sus corazones les dijo que debían acercarse; aquel panorama era tan parecido al que presenciaron en la estación de tren, gente, policías, patrullas, cintas amarillas… entre los murmullos lograron escuchar a los detectives decir "Tienen alrededor d horas de muertos, no poseen ninguna identificación". Dirigieron la mirada a través del listón amarillo y miraron a sus dos amigos en la arena, el rostro se les puso blanco de la impresión.

-¡Nagisa!-.

-¡Rei!-.

Los policías miraron al par que se acercaba con un gesto de incredulidad en la cara.

-¿Los conocen?-.

Ambos asintieron aún en un estado de shock.

-Son Nagisa Hazuki…-

-Y Rei Ryugazaki-.

Cuando avisaron a las respectivas familias, como en cualquier otra, hubo llanto dolor, gritos.

Rin finalizó la llamada y miró al suelo, Sousuke le miró preocupado y miró al pelirrojo que trataba de decir algo, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra.

-Pasó de nuevo-.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Preguntó Sousuke al no comprender mucho de lo que su pareja hablaba. Rin dejó el teléfono celular en el escritorio y limpió algunas lágrimas que salieron inconscientes de sus ojos, miró a Sousuke y dijo:

-Nagisa y Rei, fueron asesinados ayer por la noche-.

Sousuke abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que Rin había dicho el grito, aquel "corre, Nagisa-kun" llegó a su mente, entonces, todo aquello que habían visto en la playa fue real, eso le angustiaba, se sentía culpable por no haber ido hasta allá, pero realmente el miedo se había apoderado de él. Escuchó a Rin decir algo sobre avisar que no iba a ir a clases, pero él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, le miró salir y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Aiichiro y Momotarō llegaron unos cuantos minutos después, estaban angustiados pues, ellos también pensaban en lo que les podría pasar si aquel asesino los hubiese visto.

-¿Qué tal si ese hombre nos vio? – Momotarō estaba tan asustado por eso que no podía dejar de alterarse.

-¡No, no digas eso, Momo!- advirtió Nitori con mucho terror en sus ojos.

Yamazaki Sousuke se mantuvo pensativo, debía pensar que Momotarō solo exageraba, por su bien y por el de todos.

Las investigaciones de los policías no daban muchos resultados.

Según el informe forense, la muerte de Nagisa fue lenta y dolorosa, pues estuvo desangrándose por una hora hasta que al fin murió, algo muy cruel. La muerte de Rei fue rápida, pues al instante murió, pero no por ser más rápida era menos cruel.

Las investigaciones no daban nada, y las huellas y rastros de crimen que había desde el caso Matsuoka hasta el de Hazuki/Ryugazaki no estaban contemplados en la lista criminal japonesa, entonces eso les dificultaba más el trabajo, pues ni siquiera en los registros de ADN estaba.

La única pista, era que Hazuki, Ryugazaki y Matsuoka eran íntimos amigos, ambos de la preparatoria de Iwatobi, miembros del club de natación de Iwatobi, y, al mismo tiempo, amigos cercanos de Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto y Matsuoka Rin, aunque este último era de la academia Samezuka y hermano de la primer víctima.

En conclusión, ellos encabezaban la lista de sospechosos.

"¿Creen que yo mataría a Gou? ¡Ella era mi hermana! ¡Nagisa y Rei eran mis amigos, nunca podría hacerles daño!" Habló Rin cuando la policía decidió entrevistarlo, Rin estaba alterado, realmente muy alterado y nervioso.

"Nagisa, Rei y Gou eran nuestros amigos, estoy muy asustado por lo que ha pasado, temo por mis amigos y por mí mismo, no entiendo cómo es que alguien pudo haber hecho algo tan horrible… Yo sé que ninguno de ellos merecía esto, porque eran excelentes personas" Makoto denotaba angustia en su voz, sí, estaba preocupado y mucho.

"Nagisa, Rei y Gou eran nuestros amigos, nunca pensé que algo así podría pasar, no conozco de alguien que pudiese hacerles daño, todos éramos un equipo, y nos apoyábamos entre sí" Finalizó Haruka.

Y hasta ahora, no podían detener a ninguno, pues no había pruebas que los incriminaran.

El sudor frio bajaba por su frente, quería pensar que sus palabras fueron convincentes para la policía, se había puesto muy nervioso, pero le pedía a Dios que no lo hubiesen notado.

No sabía qué hacer, pues durante el ataque a Nagisa y Rei logró ver a Sousuke, Aiichiro y Momotarō a lo lejos, sabía que había sido descubierto.

Si esos tres lo delataban, no podría terminar con lo que había empezado, debía eliminarlos… pero, ¿y si no habían visto su rostro? Entonces sus muertes serían inútiles… pero… más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo final

Cuando entró a aquella recamara de donde los gritos había anunciado una tragedia, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y, a pesar de que la evidencia estaba ahí, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos podían ver, las ganas incontrolables de vomitar se hicieron presentes, y por acto reflejo llevó una de sus manos a sus labios.

El charco carmesí manchó sus zapatos y las lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.

-Es una tragedia-.

Escuchó detrás suyo y ladeó su rostro siendo estrujado por un suave abrazo, cálido y "dulce", sentía su frio sudor bajar por su rostro, dirigió su vista a portador de aquellas palabras tan trágicas, mirando su rostro cubierto de sangre, un par de ojos que le miraron con una fría inexperiencia. Jamás creyó que en aquellos ojos se pudiera ver aquel sentimiento…

-Dime, Rin… ¿estas sorprendido?-.

Aquel aliento que chocó contra su nuca lo hizo paralizarse del miedo, no podía articular palabra y no podía moverse a causa del frio metal que amenazaba con cortar su garganta. Podía mirar en la oscuridad de aquella vieja habitación a sus amigos y Sousuke su pareja, aquella mañana, ellos actuaban extraños, después del entierro de Nagisa y Rei, los tres habían quedado en volver a las practicas, mas no lo hicieron.

Cuando preguntó por ellos unos chicos de primer año, dijeron haber visto a aquellos tres dirigirse a un viejo cuarto de madera en uno de los lugares más apartados de los edificios, habían ido ahí, -"¿para qué?" se preguntó, lo último que escuchó fue un grito, y ahora… ahora estaba acorralado por "el asesino de Iwatobi" que resultaba ser…

-Haru…- susurró de manera apenas audible.

Una suave risita escapó de los labios del pelinegro y una sonrisa maniática apareció después; Haruka era la clase de chico que siempre era inexpresivo, y desde el punto de vista de sus amigos, incluyéndose él, cuando Haruka sonreía era algo, completamente adorable. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que cambiaría de parecer.

-Descuida, después de esto, todo acabará…- le susurró el pelinegro y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Lo último que Rin vio, fueron los ojos de Haruka, alegres de que todo su plan hubiese terminado bien, y justo como él deseaba.

O al menos, por ahora. Porque mientras dejaba el cuerpo tibio de su amigo pelirrojo junto al resto de los chicos de Samezuka, pensó: "No importa que me deshaga de todo aquel que se acerque a Makoto, vendrán cada vez más…" caminó a la salida y limpió su rostro cubierto de sangre, tomó la llave y cerró la puerta con seguro. "No importa que, Makoto nunca estará ahí solo para mi…" mordió su labio y apretó los dientes. "Si me deshago de todo aquel que siquiera lo mire, terminaré por matar a todo Iwatobi, porque, la gente es una amenaza…" llevó sus manos a su cabeza, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Qué?...

-¿Haru…?

Cuando miró a Haruka de pie cerca de la piscina sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a él acariciando sus cabellos, Haruka ni se inmutó al sentirle cerca.

-Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero no estabas. Supuse que estabas aquí, reflexionando sobre todo lo que ha pasado…- habló Makoto con una dulce sonrisa, pero Haruka ni se inmutó.

-Makoto…-al cabo de unos minutos de un silencio indescifrable, Haruka habló, aún con la mirada perdida. Makoto le miró preocupado, Haruka estaba actuando muy raro, y eso le preocupaba- ¿Has tenido miedo de perder algo que amas?-.

Makoto se sorprendió por la pregunta pero después le sonrió con dulzura y asintió.

-Tengo miedo de perderte a ti.- le susurró y después continuó- Con todo lo que ha pasado, tengo miedo de que algo malo vaya a pasarte, creo que, todo mundo lo tendría, tengo miedo de que te pase algo a ti, a Rin o a los demás…-

-Ellos ya están descartados de la lista.- interrumpió Haruka.

Makoto no comprendió lo que dijo Haruka por ello le dejó continuar.

-Tenía celos… ¿recuerdas… que Kisumi despareció hace unos meses?...-

Makoto abrió los ojos de par en par, era verdad, Kisumi había desaparecido hace ya medio año, pero ¿eso a que venía?, miró que Haruka sacaba su celular, aquel que casi nunca usaba y se lo entregó a Makoto.

-Entra a mi álbum de fotografías.- ordenó Haruka, y Makoto asintió comenzando a teclear, vio la única fotografía de la galería y el rostro se le volvió pálido.

-Tome la fotografía, porque sabía que llegaría el momento en que debía mostrártela…-

Aquella imagen hablaba por sí sola, en ella estaba Kisumi en el suelo, debido a la oscuridad, aquella foto estaba alumbrada con luz nocturna, había manchas oscuras en el piso, era sangre. Haruka estaba ahí, inmutable, como si nada, con el rostro y manos manchadas de sangre.

-Haru… ¿qué…?-.

Pero Haruka le interrumpió mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Kisumi se interponía mucho entre nosotros, por eso decidí deshacerme de él, y durante un tiempo todo estaba bien, me sentía tranquilo, pero después nuestros amigos también decidieron interponerse entre tú y yo…-sonrió con locura, una locura casi delirante y se río divertido llevando una de sus manos a su frente e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante- debiste ver sus caras, ninguno se lo esperaba…-

Makoto soltó el teléfono celular el cual cayó al suelo y retrocedió un par de pasos, lo cual captó la atención de Haruka el cual frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero, me di cuenta que nunca podré tenerte lejos de todos y solo para mí, me di cuenta que si eliminaba a todo aquel que se acercara a ti, terminaría con acabar con todo el pueblo de Iwatobi…-

Makoto dejó de retroceder y miró completamente asustado a Haruka, ¿todo este tiempo había fingido las lágrimas de angustia y dolor durante los funerales de sus amigos? ¿Todo… fue una farsa? Se acercó a un Makoto inmóvil y le abrazó apegándose a su pecho, podía sentir el corazón acelerado de Makoto, su respiración agitada, pero el castaño no le separó, al contrario correspondió su abrazo.

-Me di cuenta, que si quiero que seas solo para mí…- Haruka abrió su abrigo y dejó ver su camisa manchada de sangre y después su silenciosa y fiel compañera de crímenes- también debo matarte-.

Y dicho esto enterró aquel cuchillo en el vientre de su pareja, Makoto le separó un poco susurrando su nombre y después sintió otro golpe que penetraba su piel, y otro más y otro, y otro, y otro. Cuando sintió que su vista se nublaba vio a Haruka frente a él, de pie, mirándole inmutable, después lo miró inclinarse para darle un suave beso en los labios. Y eso, fue lo último que vio y sintió.

Cuando la luz del Sol alumbró el pequeño puerto, innumerables patrullas rodeaban la playa, en la orilla del mar, sobre la arena yacía el cadáver de un joven de cabellos negros abrazándose a una cabeza, sus nombres según el expediente: Tachibana Makoto y Nanase Haruka.

Los policías miraron la escena aterrados, no sabían que era lo más escalofriante, el hecho de que aquel joven muriera desangrado seis horas antes y tuviese abrazando la cabeza de aquel otro joven, o la maniática sonrisa tranquila y dulce que de dibujaba en sus labios.


End file.
